The Elemental Hockey Heads
by RobinYJLvr
Summary: One day the guys are enjoying life as Popstars the next...they are thrown in the world of Teen Titans with powers and no one remembers how they got there or how they go there powers...Can Flame help them return in time?
1. Chapter 1: Trading Worlds

The Elemental Hockey Heads

"Night boys" Mom called from the living room. I smiled and pulled my blankets closer to me. I'm Kendall Knight, leader of the boy band Big Time Rush. Me and my buds just got done watching our all time favorite cartoon, Teen Titans. I slowly slipped in a deep sleep waiting for my dream to take me some where unimaginable…oh and it did…One minute I was in my world…the next I heard a girls voice clearly in my head.

"Um…sir are you alright?" The girls voice rang loud in my ear…I flicked my eyes open to see a girl…with wolf ears and tail? She was beautiful no doubt about it, her blue eyes were changing from a light electric blue to a deep navy blue with each minute. She was outfitted in jeans and an old vintage shirt. Her black tail flicked from left to right its tip was red and the rest of it was jet black. Her ears matched her tail but instead the tips of her ears were red. I jumped up bumping my head on something hard.

"Ouch!" I cried out.

"Easy there….you're in a bunk bed on the bottom bunk and you just hit your head pretty hard."

"I know" I grumbled rubbing my head. I looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Jump City…the Titans Tower" She replied. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Why am I at the Titans Tower?" I replied.

"Because you passed out after exerting so much energy with your three friends" She replied.

"What kind of energy?" I questioned.

"Darkness most definitely…" She replied. Darkness? Just then…I seen a body fall to the floor and then burn it to a crisp.

"Carlos?" I asked. He looked up at me and yelped.

"Ouch!" He yelped again standing up.

"Why did you burn the floor?" Logan's voice rang out as he looked down from the top bunk on the other side.

"Logan!" I called.

"Would you all be quiet! I'm trying to get my beauty…sleep…" The last voice I knew belong to James.

"James!" All of us yelled except the girl.

"Kendall hush!" James yelled.

"We'll hello beautiful" James bounced back trying to flirt with the girl. She glared as her tail flickered quickly like a cat's when its upset.

"Back away pretty boy" She growled James backed away and a smile immediately returned on her face.

"I'm Flame…" She replied.

"Nice to meet you and why did I burn the floor to a crisp!" Carlos yelled.

"Easy Carlos…I forgot to mention…you guys control the elements. Carlos you're fire like me. Kendall is darkness, Logan is water, and James is earth" She replied.

"Oh okay that explains it" Carlos shrugged it off like it was nothing. He just burnt the floor!

"So what are your powers then?" Logan asked.

"Same thing as Carlos...fire" Her hand was engulfed my flames in a matter of seconds.

"I get to do that?" Carlos asked.

"With enough training. But I didn't show you the rest of my powers" She replied.

"Does it have something to do with the…things" James pointed to the tail.

"Yes it does" I never should have blinked because once second she was Flame the next she was a wolf.

"Oh my hockey pucks" I comented that dog sat and wagged its tail like any other domestic dog.

"I'm gonna pet her" Carlos commented, he walked over and slowly laid his hand on her forehead. She wagged her tail and smiled. He was petting the wolf that was a human a little less then a minute ago. She stood up and nudged him back before taking a stance and looking at him. Carlos just cocked his head and watched as the wolf slowly was engulfed in blue flames.

"Carlos try and touch her again" Logan ordered.

"She's on fire!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No duh! But your fire so you can't be burned." Logan explained Carlos reached his hand out and his hand with through the crackling blue fire and started petting her.

"Wow" Is all I could utter. She smiled and turned back into a human.

"That was awesome!" Carlos yelled.

"Can we do that?" I asked.

"Yes, most elements can transform into an animal…we'll just have to see what you turn into" She announced.

"Cool" My stomach started growling.

"Follow me" She smiled walking out the door. I glanced at the guys and then stood. Time to be a leader. I followed her down the corridors and out the living room I presume.

"Hey…you guys hungry" A blonde girl asked standing behind the counter. She was dressed in all white, she had more purplish blue eyes than Flame did. Overall she looked like she was realizing a dim glow.

"That's Dove" Flame announced.

"Hello, you're not gonna set me on fire right?" James asked already hitting on Dove.

"No" She giggled. "Flame has the temper" She finished.

"Robin!" Flame yelped turning into a normal black house cat and running over to the leader of the Teen Titans. Robin himself who smiled and picked up the cat. I looked back at my group to see Carlos' face go from pure happiness to look as if his precious helmet was just ripped from him.

"Hey Flame, I see you've met the new Titans" He commented looking at us. She purred.

"I'm Kendall and these are my buds: Carlos, Logan, and James"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Titans

"Great…more elementals" Raven called as she entered the room.

"Shut it" Dove yelled still flirting with James.

"Good tidings friends…and Flame" Starfire commented coming and glaring at Flame. Flame jumped off Robin's shoulder and turned into that familiar wolf. Robin didn't stop her because he couldn't. Instead he ran over and started comforting Starfire, incase Flame really let her have it. So our hockey head, Carlos, came over and hug her.

"Flame don't kill Starfire…please" He begged. Me and the guys all looked stunned as she calm down and transformed back to a human and hugged him back.

"I won't Carlos" She answered. Carlos let go over her and he went straight over to Starfire.

"Leave. Flame. Alone." Carlos sneered. Starfire backed away and flew off to another room."Way to go Carlos" Robin growled as he followed Starfire out of the room.

"You weren't gonna do anything!" Flame yelled sitting on the couch. Carlos glanced at me for almost an approval to go and sit with her. I nudged him forward and watched him sit next to her.

"He never takes my side anymore" Flame mumbled laying her head on Carlos shoulder. He didn't even flinch when her wolf ear touched him.

"I'm sorry" He replied almost about ready to jump out of his skin. This was a first for Carlos when it comes to girls.

"He just takes Little Miss Sunshine's side now-a-days" She mumbled getting another bear hug from Carlos.

"He's stupid for not protecting something as beautiful as you" He commented making her smile big and hug back.

"Hey back off my girlfriend" Beast boy sneered as he walked in. He immediately stood between James and Dove. _Oh that's his girlfriend._

"Sorry dude" James commented throwing his hands up.

"Hey BB" Dove commented hugging him.

"Hey Dove" He smiled sitting on the counter watching.

"You're a darkness elemental aren't you?" Raven commented standing in front of me.

"Yeah according to Flame I am" I replied.

"I'll train him" Raven announced."Let's start their training" Flame commented standing up.

"But first they need names" Dove replied.

"I'm gonna be Scorch" Carlos announced.

"I like it" Flame smiled making that all to familiar smile return to his face.

"I'm gonna be….Falcon" I announced. Everyone's head nodded in approval.

"How about Barracuda?" Logan asked.

"Done" Dove commented."I'll do Grizzly" James finished.

"Now we can go train" Carlos announced.

"Not before they eat breakfast" Dove announced setting the table. 4 huge stacks of fluffy, perfectly cooked pancakes.

"Go eat" Flame ordered as we all rushed over to the table and took a random seat.


End file.
